C'était trop beau pour être vrai
by SuryKat
Summary: OS - Dramione. Une nuit d'été voit une séparation inévitable avoir lieu. (Lemon léger)


**Rating : léger M. **

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling**

**Musique : Trop beau - Lomepal**

* * *

_**J'avais jamais vu de nuit aussi calme **_

Draco regarda la voûte étoilée au-dessus de sa tête. Une nuit silencieuse et calme, discrète, tout le contraire de leur quotidien. Au milieu des cris, des morts et de la terreur, cette nuit semblait étrangement déplacée. Comme si elle n'était pas à sa place. Pourtant, par trois petits mots, il venait de la rendre aussi sombre que leur quotidien. C'est fini. Il l'avait dit. Cela ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi.

_**Je la regarde enchaîner les cigarettes **_

Elle en était à sa troisième. Ses petites mains blanches tremblaient. Elle plaça le filtre orange dans sa bouche et s'acharna sur son briquet comme si sa vie en dépendait pour en sortir une petite flamme vacillante. Le doux vent de l'été semblait vouloir lui crier d'arrêter avant d'attraper un stupide cancer. La brune s'obstina pourtant et parvient à allumer le long tube blanc qui dégagea alors cette odeur si caractéristique de tabac. Elle inspira longuement, il resta silencieux.

_**Ses larmes coulent en silence on entend toujours les cigales**_

Draco la contempla, le cœur serré, tandis que des larmes silencieuses et traîtresses coulaient sur les joues pâles de la jeune femme. Il lui en voulait d'être aussi silencieuse, d'accepter sans même se battre cette décision qu'il prenait lui-même à contre-cœur. Il observa une autre volute de fumer s'élever dans le ciel nocturne.

_**On se blesserait même avec zéro mot **_

Son silence était une punition pour lui, il le savait. Elle le connaissait mieux que n'importe qui. Mieux que ses parents, mieux que ses soi-disant amis. Mieux que tout le monde. Alors, elle le laissait se battre avec ses démons intérieurs. Seules les larmes qui continuaient de couler silencieusement sur ses joues et ses mains tremblantes trahissaient sa rage et sa tristesse. Le jeune homme la détailla encore. Si belle, si fragile.

_**Pourtant aucun mur sur cette terre ne pourrait étouffer le cri de nos phéromones **_

Les souvenirs s'insinuaient en lui sournoisement et le prirent à la gorge. Hermione nue devant lui, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées, en plein orgasme. Hermione le matin, de mauvaise humeur, mais tellement adorable. Il ne lui avait jamais dit. Mais c'était le matin, avec ses yeux bouffis et les cheveux en bataille qu'il la trouvait la plus attirante. Une sensation bien connue se repend en lui, le désir. Et il se haït, une fois de plus. Il se haït de la désirer alors même qu'il était en train de la quitter. Et il la détesta de s'être rendu si importante.

_**On risque pas de tenir longtemps **_

Il savait qu'il prenait un risque en démarrant cette histoire quelques mois plus tôt. Le risque de s'attacher. Le risque d'aimer. Mais maintenant il était trop tard. Cette relation, si on pouvait la désigner ainsi, était vouée à l'échec. Autant limiter les dégâts. Il tentait de s'en convaincre tandis qu'elle arrivait au bout de sa troisième cigarette. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, il se retenait toujours de lui sauter dessus pour s'emparer de ses lèvres et de son corps.

_**Tu m'as même comparé à Lucifer, maintenant tu bois et tu veux bien de moi non mais j'hallucine hein **_

Leur première fois lui remonta en mémoire. Il avait bu, elle encore plus, pour oublier, l'un comme l'autre, leurs soucis. Ils s'étaient croisés au détour d'un couloir. Il l'avait provoqué, évidemment, et elle l'avait insulté avec toute sa hargne habituelle. Puis, ils s'étaient embrassés. Il avait été l'instigateur de ce baiser, incapable de résister à ses joues rougies par l'alcool et à son chemisier plus qu'ouvert qui laissait apercevoir un soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche.

_**Je sais déjà ce que la distance entraîne **_

Il se ressaisit. Ils étaient différents. Très différents. Même trop, certainement. Ils appartenaient à deux camps qui n'avaient rien de compatible. Leur histoire en elle-même n'avait rien de logique. Et puis, quelle histoire ? Du sexe, par-ci par-là, jamais de mots doux, jamais de tendresse. Des besoins assouvis uniquement. En apparence, seulement. Draco sentit une fois de plus sa volonté flancher.

_**Soit c'est la guerre pendant 10 ans sans trêve **_

La guerre qui avait déjà commencé ne leur permettrait pas de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Ils allaient devoir s'affronter. Autant se détester dès maintenant. Il la détestait déjà. Il la détestait de le faire se sentir aussi lamentable en cette chaude nuit d'été. Il la détestait de ne pas répondre et de ne rien dire. Il la détestait, car au fond de lui, il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

_**Soit je la quitte en lui disant...**_

Il se racla alors la gorge, souhaitant dénouer le nœud qui y avait pris place. Elle releva ses yeux marron vers lui. Ils étaient remplis de larmes qui coulaient silencieusement. Draco attrapa le peu de détermination qui lui restait et laissa ces mots passer la barrière de ses lèvres :

_**Garde le sourire plus rien est grave **_

_**Tant qu'il nous reste une seconde de souvenir dans le crâne **_

_**Nos deux corps pourraient mourir j'ai déjà fait le deuil **_

_**Maintenant pars loin de moi une larme cachée dans l'oeil **_

Le visage d'Hermione se ferma un petit peu plus et Draco sut qu'il avait gagné. Elle allait le détester. Le haïr. Et en temps voulu, quand ils devraient s'affronter, elle n'hésiterait pas. Elle ne devait pas hésiter, ce serait signer son arrêt de mort. Elle, la petite née-moldue, amie de Potter. Elle fouilla dans son petit sac de perles qu'elle ne quittait plus depuis quelques temps et en sortie une flasque argentée qu'elle porta maladroitement à sa bouche, les yeux flous. Et Draco sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus.

_**Notre histoire n'aurait jamais pu finir dans le calme et la tendresse **_

Il se retient de la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il ne le ferait jamais. Non ?

_**Je te déteste comme cette phrase qui dit c'était trop beau pour être vrai **_

Il y avait cru à un moment, que ce serait possible. Mais c'était définitivement un rêve inaccessible et fugace.

_**Je n'avouerai jamais que certaines de mes propres émotions m'effraient**_

Il savait au fond de lui qu'il renonçait au bonheur de toute une vie. Mais après tout, avait-il droit au bonheur ?

_**Je te déteste comme cette phrase qui dit c'était trop beau pour être vrai **_

Car après tout, leur histoire était trop belle pour être vraie.

_**Bébé serre moi fort que j'oublie que c'est le chaos **_

Hermione se laissa tomber contre lui, le surprenant. Un sanglot échappa à la jeune femme et Draco ne répondit pas à son étreinte. S'il passait ne serait-ce qu'un bras autour d'elle, il ne pourrait plus la lâcher. Il garda donc son visage froid, tandis qu'elle semblait sombrer un peu plus dans le désespoir à chaque larme versée. Au fond de lui, il était dans le même état. Si seulement elle savait. A moins que cela ne soit déjà le cas ?

_**Autour c'est le chaos **_

La guerre ne leur laissait pas d'autre choix. Le bien contre le mal. L'Ordre contre les Mangemorts. Potter contre Voldemort. Elle contre lui. Il en avait toujours était ainsi. Ils avaient seulement trouvé un autre moyen de se battre. A coups de reins et de soupirs, plutôt qu'à coups de baguettes et de sortilèges.

_**Regarde-nous le destin n'a pas honte, les dieux n'ont pas honte **_

Elle se redressa lentement, le corps toujours secoués par des sanglots qui semblaient devenus incontrôlables. Lui ne pouvait plus parler, le nœud dans sa gorge était de retour, plus douloureux encore qu'au début. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela soit elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi dans cette vie ? Il se sentait maudit, comme si l'univers entier avait décidé de lui gâcher la vie, toujours un peu plus. Et le coup de grâce était arrivé : il devait renoncer de son plein gré à la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée dans sa chienne de vie.

_**J'ai tout foiré cette année c'est toujours en chantier, est ce qu'on peut revenir en janvier ?**_

Il se surprit à espérer se réveiller à Poudlard, quelques mois plus tôt. Elle aurait été dans ses bras, nue et endormie. Comme tant de fois... Malheureusement, le mois de juillet était déjà bien avancé. Dumbledore était mort par sa faute. De la main de Rogue certes, mais entièrement par sa faute. Hermione n'avait rien dit quand ils s'étaient revus quelques jours après l'enterrement du vieil homme. Elle ne l'avait pas dénoncé à l'Ordre. Ils avaient fait l'amour, comme toujours. Avec une passion dévorante et un besoin sans cesse plus fort.

_**Son regard me traverse le corps comme une longue aiguille **_

Les yeux de la jeune femme se plantèrent dans les siens. Ses yeux habituellement d'une couleur chaude et chaleureuse étaient froids et vides. Pourtant, une étincelle continuait de brûler au fond de ses yeux. Une supplique silencieuse. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas y répondre. Pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité en tout cas.

_**On dirait bien qu'on est cuits **_

La main de la jeune femme se posa doucement sur sa joue. Un geste tendre, inhabituel entre eux. Il ferma les yeux. Ce n'est pas une capitulation, rien qu'un au revoir. Il posa sa propre main par dessus. Il ne contrôlait plus ses yeux et savait pertinemment ce qu'ils devaient exprimer à cet instant : tristesse, regret mais détermination.

_**Nous deux dans la même voiture on fonce vers la mort **_

Rester ensemble signifiait signer leur arrêt de mort à chacun. Elle le savait. Lui aussi. Alors elle murmura simplement : _une dernière fois_. Il céda et se jeta sur ses lèvres, douloureusement, passionnément.

_**On se déteste tellement qu'on refait l'amour **_

Les vêtements furent presque arrachés. Ils n'avaient plus le temps. C'était la dernière fois. Drago sentait le goût de la cigarette sur la langue d'Hermione, ainsi qu'une touche de sel à cause de ses larmes. Hermione ne sentait que son amertume. Pourtant ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, roulant sur l'herbe sèche qui leur piquait la peau.

_**Parce que c'est comme de la drogue on a de quoi planer **_

Draco la connaissait par coeur. Il savait quels endroits embrasser, toucher, caresser, pour qu'Hermione soupire, gémisse, ou même jouisse. Cette nuit-là, il ne prit pas son temps, et après une préparation rapide de la jeune femme, il la pénétra sans même prendre ses précautions.

_**Sur son dos mon torse fait de l'aquaplaning **_

Leurs corps s'embrasaient et leurs transpirations se mêlaient, tout comme leurs cris de plaisir. Hermione pleurait toujours. Draco avait toujours un nœud dans la gorge. C'était la dernière fois. Ce fut rapide, intense et passionnel. Encore plus que les autres fois. Ce fut douloureux.

_**Le problème c'est que ça me rappelle pourquoi je l'aime **_

Il atteignit l'orgasme le premier, un orgasme amer et avec un goût de fin du monde. Elle le suivit rapidement, étouffant son cri de jouissance dans un sanglot empli de regrets. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, Hermione nue pleurant silencieusement dans ses bras. Draco enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Ils sentaient le tabac, et la lavande.

_**Je revois le début, les premières semaines **_

Cette odeur, il l'avait toujours aimé. Parce que cette odeur, c'était elle, tout simplement. Le noeud devient une véritable torture mais il ravala ses larmes une fois de plus. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer. N'est-ce pas ?

_**On pourrait repartir à zéro, et prendre le premier avion comme dans un film de merde**_

A moins de s'enfuir. Loin de l'Angleterre, loin de tout. Il se rendit compte un court instant qu'il était prêt à tout abandonner pour ne pas arrêter ce qu'il y avait entre eux, quoi que ce soit. Puis il pensa à elle. Elle, elle n'abandonnerait pas Potter, ni aucun autre de ses amis. Elle était comme ça, dévouée à sa cause. Il abandonna l'idée.

_**Mais c'est du délire **_

Ce n'était qu'une idée en l'air, un éclair de délire. Il replaça une mèche de la jeune femme derrière son oreille et murmura à nouveau les quelques mots qu'il avait déjà dit, presque à regret :

_**Garde le sourire plus rien est grave**_

_**Tant qu'il nous reste une seconde de souvenir dans le crâne**_

_**Nos deux corps pourraient mourir j'ai déjà fait le deuil**_

_**Maintenant pars loin de moi une larme cachée dans l'oeil**_

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, comme si elle acceptait l'inévitable. Puis elle se redressa et passa rapidement ses habits sur elle. Draco resta un sol, nu, à la regarder. Le nœud devenait insoutenable.

_**Notre histoire n'aurait jamais pu finir dans le calme et la tendresse **_

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, sans le regarder avant de se stopper. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis lui adressa un dernier regard. Un regard lourd, chargé de la haine qu'elle lui portait. A moins que cela ne soit de l'amour.

_**Je te déteste comme cette phrase qui dit c'était trop beau pour être vrai **_

Draco lui répondit d'un simple signe de tête. Un adieu. C'était fini.

_**Je n'avouerai jamais que certaines de mes propres émotions m'effraient**_

Hermione disparut dans un _plop!_ discret. Draco sentit son cœur se briser définitivement au même moment.

_**Je te déteste comme cette phrase qui dit c'était trop beau pour être vrai. **_

Draco laissa une unique larme couler sur sa joue pâle, toujours nu au milieu de la prairie où il lui avait donné rendez-vous. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.


End file.
